Chuggaconroy Love Fanfiction (2)
by TIFFanylovesgamers
Summary: Emile is pooped after the love of his life is getting married, but can a mysterious beautiful girl in the dressing room help him out with that?


_***sorry for the longest hiatus! I'm going to be posting more frequently and taking more requests! :D***_

Jon and Emile walked around the mall looking for a new suit for a wedding. Jon picked one up already and was tired of waiting for Emile.

"I'm about done," Jon exhausted. "Your on your own buddy."

"Come on, Jon!" Emile exclaimed.

"You scream like you shop" Jon giggled, "Like a girl!"

Emile gave him a dirty look, for he wasn't dealing with Jon's pokes today. This wedding was for their friend who Emile had been in love with for a long time. Hopefully, attending this would throw him back in reality.

"I'll be at the food court," Jon gestured to the food court packed with many beautiful women that Emile longed for. He hasn't gotten any female attention in the longest and it began to frustrate him.

Emile shrugged and made his way to the closest store that seemed to fit the occasion. The store was covered in obviously expensive suits that not even him on a fairly well budget, can afford. He sighed as he began to make his way out the store.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice behind him said. Emile turned around to see a beautiful woman in a dress that fit her perfectly. She had long black hair that touched her back. Her eyes were a dark green and her body was slim and had curves in all the right places. He was awestruck.

"Yes?" he managed to get out.

"Can you zip this up for me, I'm sorry," She blushed slightly. "I can't get this up.."

"No Problemo" He blurted. 'No problemo? Great one Casanova' he thought.

He reached over to her and felt her warm skin on his hand as he was zipping the dazzlingly dress up. She turned around and flashed a beautiful smile at him.

"So what do you think? Can't outshine the bride though!"

"Gorgeous" Emile said breathlessly. She honestly did take his breath away.

A blush returned to her face. She looked down and Emile felt he had made her uncomfortable.

"So a bridesmaid?" He mumbled in order to break the ice, "are you excited?"

"It's my sisters," She rolled her eyes, "I cannot stand her"

He sideways smiled at her not knowing what to say.

"So uhm, and you?" She smiled back.

"Oh friends wedding"

"Bride or groom?"

"Bride."

"So we are both stuck with annoying brides?"

His face scrunched up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult her.." She looked down.

"No it's just I had feelings for her" Emile admitted.

"Oh well then no big deal now right?"

"Well no," Emile started. "I kind of still.. like her. A lot"

"Oh.."

"Yeah but I can't just miss the wedding."

"Well does she know?" The girl stood in the mirror in front of them adjusting herself avoiding eye contact.

"No.. It's inappropriate."

The girl turned around and saw how Emile sat watching her with sad eyes. He obviously had extreme feelings for the bride-to-be. 'Poor guy' she thought.

"I like that suit." she pointed to the suit in the back. Most likely priced at something he couldn't afford.

"I can't afford anything here.."

She giggled. This store was actually quite cheap to her since her family was rich. Maybe she could turn this around.

"Go try it on!" she exclaimed.

"What? No! Don't want to risk even touching that thing!" Emile said wide eyes.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hands and ran to the back of the store with him and tossed it at him with a snazzy looking tie to match. Emile looked at the price of even the tie and lost balance. But she pushed him back to the dressing room.

"Wait!" Emile said,"I like that dress."

He pointed at the dress that was clinging to the mannequin. It was stunning. It was blue and strap less. It went down to its knees and had a beautiful sequenced corset. She smiled and grabbed it. She went into the dressing room stall and yelled, "Whoever dresses slower is a rotten egg". They both struggled to put on their outfits and giggled madly while doing it. Almost simultaneously they came out the stall.

Their eyes locked and then fell down to each others clothing.

"You look.." she started.

"Beautiful." He smiled.

She blushed and said, "not to bad yourself."

They stood in silence when the dressing room worker approached them, "are you buying those?"

Emile began to protest but she quickly jumped in and said, "Yes, but unless we find something better. Like for example, that suit over there"

Emile smiled realizing this new game they were playing, "Well I do think that dress over there would look amazing on you!"

Almost running across the store they grabbed the item and ran back into the dressing room to play their little game.

Laughing loudly they went through almost half the stores clothes.

"Are you TWO quite finished? the employee rolled her eyes at them.

They quickly stopped laughing and when the worker walked away they fell to the floor laughing with each other.

"'Are you two quite finished?!" Emile mocked.

"What a fish!" She smiled at him.

"Right?" He smiled back.

"You have gorgeous blue eyes.." She said looking deeply into them getting lost.

Emile blushed and she kissed his cheek. He turned his face to grab her face and gently kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss snaking her tongue into his soft mouth. They forgot where they were and was interrupted by the employee clearing her throat.

"If you love birds do not plan on buying anything, Get out." The employee said sternly.

They snapped out of their trance and chuckled.

"So.. You know this dress." She started, "It's zipper is so stubborn!"

"Maybe you should stay away from zippers" Emile joked.

"You seemed skilled with them," She giggled. "Mind helping me getting this off?"

"No problemo" He smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her into the stall already kissing at her neck.


End file.
